A Soldier s New Path
by Angel Slyth
Summary: Jasper never leaves Maria until nearly a Decade before the Cullen s move to Forks. Alice has meet up with them and are planning things behind there backs, Jasper and Edward are key pieces in her plans. But Jasper knows her plans. AU/OOC Slash!


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.__ No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**A Soldier's New Path**

Main pairing: Jasper x

Other pairings: Carlisle x Esme, Emmett x Rosalie, Peter x Charlotte, Eleazar x Carmen, Irina x Laurent, Kate x Garrett, James x Victoria.

Other characters: Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Alice, Edward

Warnings: Swearing, Slash, mentions of sex.

Blah: Thoughts focused at Edward. _Blah:_ Messages on cell or paper. *Other side of an cell conversation*

**AN**: Some parts have been heavily influenced by CarlislaCooper 'Bound in Blood', JamesRamsey 'Insecurities' and koko23cat 'Brothers past' Read them, as they are amazing stories!

**AN 2: **I have not abandoned my HP story but I'm stuck at the moment. Ideas appreciated.

-xxxx-

The rain was pouring down outside the nearly deserted restaurant in Seattle. It had been raining for the past week and it didn't seem to be ending any time soon. Sitting at a table near the front the tiny girl was starting to get irritated, she had been sitting there for the past three days and the vampire, her mate to be, was late. For one moment the anger poured out of her and then the waitress caught her attention, she was unconsciously backing away from her side of the restaurant.

After taking a couple of deep breaths she relaxes again and the waitress stops her edging away. She finally hears the door opening and announces someone's presence and turns around. In the door a tall blond male covered in scars only really visible to vampire eyes. He has an aura of power and menace around him not the depressed and broken vampire she had seen so many times. And his eyes were a bright red. Getting up she skips over to him and smiles brightly while bouncing on her feet. He quirks an eyebrow at her display, obviously not impressed or interested.

"You've kept me waiting." She states while continuing to smile. "I can't see how I've done that Ma´am as I have never met you before." The southern twang is clear in his voice and so is the distaste. The only reason he was even here was because of Peter and his 'knowing shit'.

"I'm Alice and you are my mate Jazzy. We will go join a coven of vegetarians known as the Cullen's as soon as your eye colour changes." The now named Alice replies in vampire speed.

"Well Alice then we have problems as you are not my mate, I am not interested in joining the Cullen's but am interested in visiting them and I will definitely not go 'vegetarian' for anyone other than my true mate if they wish me to. And my name is Major Jasper Whitlock not Jazzy." The Major responds at vampire speed but there is a definite edge of threat in his voce. Peter had warned him for the short, hyper, future seeing pixie as she would cost him his mate if not careful.

Alice stares at him in disbelief, this was not the easily manipulated and depressed vampire her visions had shown her. This was the Major or the God of War depending on whom you ask. He would not fold to her wishes and become her lapdog. The anger is rushing through her and so are irritation, deceit and jealousy. She sees his eyes tighten and remembers his gift. Struggling to cover her darker feelings with happiness and other light emotions she frantically tries to figure out what to do.

The Major is the dominant personality at the moment and he on the other hand can't believe the audacity of the tiny vampire in front of him, claiming to be his mate! He can feel the darker side of her emotions and being which causes his instincts to flare up and alert him to the fact that she is no friend of his.

Huffing she then tries to glide past him to go outside. He moves enough to block her without being obvious about it, after a minute he moves so that they both can go outside. She starts walking towards the next block and he follows after checking the emotional climate to ensure no one has reacted to their coming and leaving. It's clear and he slips into step with her, as he has no interest in hunting her down if she gives him the slip.

They walk in complete silence for ten minutes before Alice cant keep her mouth shut. Jasper on the other hand was counting the minutes before she would try to convince him they were mates again. "Jazzy, stop being mean and denying our bond! It's dangerous you know to deny your mate bond. When a vampire finds their true mate it's for eternity." Alice chirps as she twirls and skips next to him.

"This is your last warning Alice, my name is Major Jasper Whitlock, not Jazzy or any other shortening of my name." The twang is a lot clearer when he gives her this warning; the God of War is peeking out. And she comments on it. "You need to stop speaking like that. That twang is not inconspicuous and that's something a vegetarian needs so stop speaking like that Jazz." She tells him while blithely ignoring the fact that he's the most feared vampire in the world, even the Volturi fears him. She can't ignore the snarl that rips from his chest or the hand closing around her upper arm pulling her close to his chest. The God of War is out and he's pissed. Leaning down to her ear he let's lose another snarl, this one much more menacing than the first one.

"My name is Major **Jasper** Whitlock! God of War! Not Jazzy or Jazz. I told you I was not turning vegetarian at this time and that we are not mates. No matter what you want to believe this is the truth." He knows that she'll lead him to his mate but hell she is annoying even when she's not trying to be. Gripping her arm tighter for a moment to ensure she listens to what he told her he straightens up and releases her. The Major surfaces again as there are no way in hell Jasper will deal with her. Alice stares at him in shock that he dares to speak back to her like that and not to mention the fact that he physically restrained her. Luckily she decides to keep on walking in silence. Five minutes later they enter her suite at the Ritz and she immediately skips to the bed and lays down, clearly expecting him to join her.

"When will we leave to find the Cullen's? I am not going to join you on the bed Alice so straighten up." He asks her while walking through the lavish room to the window. He can feel her frustration and irritation when he refuses her yet again. "We'll leave now then. It will take us some time to find them as I can't pinpoint their location." She says as she gets of the bed with a huff. He knows she's lying about the last part. Her carefully built plans were going down the drain, as he wouldn't act like he should. Had she just taken a minute to look at the picture from the outside she would have realized that it didn't matter what she had planned when he already knew they were not mates.

Checking out the valet brings her car out and she puts her luggage inside the trunk. An hour later his cell alerts him to an incoming message. He opens the message:

_Keep alert, Volturi close to veggies._

_Pixie doesn't know._

_-P_

Closing the message window he turns to her. It's time to see exactly how far she will go to get what she wants. Calmly her puts the phone in his pocket before running trough the best way to restrain the members without actually killing them.

"Where have you been living before you decided to find me?" He asks like it doesn't matter to him. "I've travelled around the country for some years alone." She replies and he knows that she is lying to him again. He wonders what she's hiding but knows that he'll find out eventually. His cell chirps again before he can ask anymore questions.

_Veggies with Volturi, situation escalating._

_Pixie will be called to join her coven._

_Not interested in you._

_Remember, mind reader._

_-P_

That explains the lie about travelling alone. Not long after Alice's phone goes of and a soft and mothering voice tells her to cancel her shopping trip and come home now before hanging up. Alice stares at the phone in horror. The Major on the other hand is blocking his true thoughts by translating his vast library into first Egyptian and then Greek.

Fifteen minutes later they enter Forks and passes through parts of it before reaching an obviously private road. After two minutes they reach a stately white mansion with a lot of windows and a garage to the side, its covered with the scents of six vampires including Alice and four recent scents he recognises as Aro, Jane, Alec and Demetri.

While he has been scenting the house and surrounding area she has gone inside and he can feel things getting out of hand. Walking calmly into the house the attention and emotions climbs markedly before levelling out to worry, confusion, fear and a mixture of shock, longing and hope on the covens side. The Volturi are confused and afraid, as they had no idea he might be in contact with this coven.

"Good day Aro, Jane, Alec and Demetri. And this would be the Coven of?" The Major greets the Volturi before turning to the five other vampires in the room that he hasn't met before. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and the head of this Coven." The only blond vegetarian male responds. "And this is Esme, my mate." Motions to the woman behind him who has an aura of care and comfort. "My first son Edward." The bronze-haired teenager who is staring at him like a man possessed. "My first daughter Rosalie and her mate Emmett, my second son." That was the statuesque blond and the big guy standing in front of her.

"And lastly my adopted daughter Alice." Motions to the pixie who is glaring at him for standing on the other side of the room from her. "Greetings Cullen Coven I am Major Jasper Whitlock. I have no quarrel with you but wish to speak to your Coven leader in private as soon as this meeting with Aro is finished." He dips his head to the ladies of the room before stepping back and leaning against the wall next to the door. "Of course Major Whitlock." Carlisle replies as if he's not the most dangerous vampire in the world.

Every single vampire stares at him and in the case of the Cullen feels a lot of fear but the curiosity is growing stronger than the fear. The Volturi guards are apprehensive, scared and horrified. Aro on the other hand is mostly concerned but also apprehensive.

Again his cell chirps this time it causes several of the vampires to actually jump and that's enough to stop the tense atmosphere from escalating. They turn back to the matter at hand and leave him out.

_Pixie will try to get Aro´s help._

_Protect the veggies._

_-P_

With a sigh he straightens again. "If you wish to make an enemy out of me Aro you will lend assistance to the Pixie. If you wish us to keep an amicable relationship you will ignore her. And the Cullen's excluding the Pixie is under my protection. I will return in an hour to speak with the Coven leader." And before anyone can respond he's out the door.

An hour later he returns to the mansion after running through the woods to Canada to feed. When he reaches the house the Volturi are gone and the Pixie is sulking like a child being denied a favoured toy. Edward on the other hand is practically drowning in happiness and a fair amount of hope and relief. Before he can knock on the door Esme opens it with a blinding smile and thankfulness pouring of her in waves. Cocking his head to the side he steps past her and into the living room where the rest of the coven is.

Carlisle steps forward as soon as Esme is half behind him again. It's obvious he's trying to ask something but cant find the words so the Major studies the members of the coven while their leader tries to figure out how to ask him. Making sure to mask his thoughts constantly.

Carlisle is a blond man with soft golden eyes, far older than he looks with endless compassion for everything living. Esme is a lovely woman with a soft and genteel face and manners, obviously the mother of the coven. She has caramel hair and warm golden eyes. Edward, who is again staring at him, has extremely messy bronze hair and golden eyes. He is obviously a teenager in body but not in mind. He seems to be a very stiff person but that might be because of the situation they are in. Rosalie is an extremely beautiful blond but there are traces of resentment and pain lingering in her cold golden eyes. She obviously is very protective of her coven. Emmett, on the other hand looks like a vampire version of the Hulk and acts like a child. He has short, curly brown black hair and twinkling golden eyes. He doesn't bother with Pixie.

"Major I must thank you for placing us under your protection. Why not Alice?" Carlisle has finally decided how to ask not to forget what to ask for now. "You are welcome Coven leader. Because she has been lying to me and trying to manipulate me into believing her to be my mate. For some reason she is under the impression I will not know about her lies and attempts at manipulating me." The Major responds calmly. The spike of rage, hurt, possessiveness and pain from Edward confirms what he suspected from the moment they met, the eternal teenager is his mate. "How was she trying to manipulate you?" Carlisle asks while his most prominent emotions are disgust and shame. "By telling me that we are mates, that I will turn vegetarian, that I need to start speaking without my accent because it's not inconspicuous, trying to entice me into bed with her, telling me she didn't know where you were and that she didn't know how long it would take to find you. In short trying to turn me into a lapdog." The Major finishes telling them about her actions and the room explodes into chaos that he will not try to calm down this is all on the Pixies head.

"Alice! What were you thinking! You can not manipulate someone into being your mate!" Rosalie shrieks at her sister. Emmett is standing by his mate looking like he's seconds away from actually harming her. Esme is horrified and shamed. Carlisle on the other hand is angry. And Edward is beyond furious. "Quiet." The whole room falls into silence as Carlisle speaks. The barely restrained anger can clearly be heard. "No one but Alice will speak and only to answer my questions. Major could you tell us if she is lying?" "Yes I can Coven leader." He replies before leaning against the wall again. Edward comes to stand not far from him and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett follows him. "Good. Now then Alice you will tell us why you would try to do something so wrong." Carlisle is the only one standing in front of Alice at this point. After several long minute she finally opens her mouth, what comes out of it very nearly causes the God of War to come out instead of the Major.

"Because I wanted him and I deserve to have him. I'm a much better choice then that weakling that is his mate. But then again he has to shape up to be mine, as I will only accept total submission to any whim I have. I want a lapdog that will make everyone envy and fear me, who better than the God of War? I've had visions of him since I became a vampire and that means he's mine. Of course I've had visions of him and the whore but that are just to warn me what will happen if I can't bend him to my will." She says as if it's obvious. "Why is it so wrong?" She asks before Carlisle can say anything. "Because Alice a mate is the other half of your soul and heart. If you are without your mate after they have been found the emotional and physical pain will be enough to drive you crazy, which in turn will lead to your death, by the Volturi guard. This because when a vampire is being denied their mate they will loose all sense and only want death to get away from the pain." Carlisle's answer causes everyone except the Major stare at him in horror.

Every vampire in the room that has their mate there goes to said mate, including Edward. He steps towards the Major who opens his arms to him immediately. As soon as the younger vampire is in his arms the Major retreats and lets Jasper come out. The younger looking vampire is feeling afraid, insecure, weak and disgusted. He tucks the teenager into his side and starts playing with the hair at his neck; it seems he surprises him for a moment with the easy acceptance. Edward can't help the need to be close to the man who is his mate after hearing his father's explanation and the surprise is short lived when he's immediately accepted. He can feel scars covering the body he's pressed against but it doesn't faze him, they are a testament of how skilled and dangerous his mate is. The rest of the Coven is surprised but accepting of their mate bond, as Edward has been alone and depressed about it for as long as they have known him. Alice on the other hand is furious and disgusted not to mention envious. Carlisle turns to her again and sees the look on her face. And he knows why she did it even if she doesn't mention it, she is jealous of Edward.

Edward picks up on his fathers thought and turns to the woman he's seen as a sister for the past eighty years. "Why Alice? Why betray me like that?" He asks while gripping the coat covering his mate tighter. "Because you do not deserve him! You are a prude who doesn't know how to take care of a man even if you can read minds. You're a child and will always be a child. So I elected myself to take him of your hands. You're even a virgin and completely incapable of giving him what he deserves in a lover. You will never be good enough, your just a disgusting and worthle..." She quietens as an completely feral snarl echoes through the house.

Everyone, except Jasper and Edward, stares in shock as Esme stalks forward with her eyes coal black and furious with her teeth bared and a continuous snarl erupting from her throat. "You will not talk about my son like that! The only one here who is undeserving is you!" She spits the words in Alice face before leaving the house completely followed by Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle just shakes his head before grabbing her and dragging her outside the house and Edwards range.

While this is going on Edward is breaking down as the vile words hits him. The girl he's loved as a sister thinks he's nothing that he does not deserve what he's been waiting and hoping for. That he's a child and because of the fact that he feels sex is something private he does not deserve his mate. Not to mention the fact that he wants to officially be mated or married before having sex causes her to think that he's unworthy of ever having his mate and being happy. What if his mate feels the same? "Stop it Darlin, I can feel what your feeling and it's not true, you are worthy of being happy. If you are worried about not having any experience don't, it doesn't matter either way if you do. I see the fact that I will be your first and last as a gift to be treasured." The soft southern and soft voice causes Edward to look at him with hope and gratitude.

Edward can't believe that his mate truly doesn't care but he can read it in his mind, he's stopped shielding his thoughts for the moment. Cuddling closer he remembers everything he's heard of the vampire holding him. He's feared and respected in equal parts depending on whom you are talking to, he's a very strong empath and spent over a century and a half in the Southern Territory Wars or as they are more commonly known the Newborn Wars. A very vicious and ruthless fighter coupled with a keen military mind. And also very protective of those he cares for or truly respect. They stay in silence for several long minutes just basking in the feeling of being with the one made for them.

"Major can I ask you something?" He mumbles it but knows that he heard him. "Of course you can, Darlin. And my name is Jasper." There is only fondness in his voice as he responds to Edwards mumble. "Jasper, why did you come with Alice if you knew what she was trying to cause?" The question slips out before he can stop it. Jasper knew it was coming sooner or later so he moves them to the couch where Edward practically climbs into his lap. "Because I knew she was the only way to find my mate, you, before she managed to trick you into a relationship with someone else. As I knew what she was trying I could stop any attempts she made before they would cause any damage." He responded while playing with the hair at Edwards's neck. Before the teenager can ask another question Jaspers phone chirps. Opening the message he stiffens and Jasper disappears and the Major takes his place again.

_Pixie has harmed the Coven leader._

_She's heading south._

_Go after her._

_We'll come from the front._

_-P_

Edward can both feel and see the changes in his mate and knows that Jasper is gone for now and the one who dealt with the Volturi is here. "Get you brother and find your Coven leader, the Pixie has harmed him. Make sure the women are here before you leave to retrieve him. I'll head after the Pixie and deal with her." The Major does not wait for his mate's response before moving him from his lap and standing up and darting outside, not that Edward had anything to say. He was already calling his family back so that he and Emmett could bring Carlisle home. When they reach the house he's nearly vibrating with tension. "Alice has harmed Carlisle. Emmett and I'll get him. Esme set your bedroom up to treat him. Rose we'll need blood." He tells them what to do before darting outside with Emmett following.

It doesn't take long for them to find the clearing where Carlisle and Alice spoke, it's destroyed and Carlisle is missing his left leg and both arms. He is in pain but the strongest is emotional as he took Alice in as a member of his family and she would deliberately cause harm to the family for her own gain. "Alice needs to" He starts before Edward cuts him of as Emmett picks him up. "Jasper is pursuing her. He'll deal with her." There are no emotions in Edwards voice other than anger; Alice had definitely crossed a line she shouldn't have by harming Carlisle.

It does not take them long to return to the house and starting the process of fusing Carlisle back together. Esme stays with him to help him drink the bottled blood Rosalie brought home, while Edward, Rosalie and Emmett heads downstairs to the living room. "What the fuck is wrong with her? First she tries to steal Edwards mate and now she harms Carlisle! You know she was in a mental asylum before she was turned. What if it wasn't because of the visions?" Rosalie rants and every vampire in the house stops. They had never thought about that possibility. "How did we miss this in her?" Emmett asks the million-dollar question. And no one has any answer.

Six hours later they can hear several vampires approaching the house. In a flash the Cullen's are standing outside the house in defensive formation. Carlisle is healed but still angry and hurt that someone he saw as a daughter would do what she has done. Exiting the tree line is the Major and two other vampires who also carry scars from vampire teeth. And on the strange males shoulder is an unconscious Alice. Edward lets out a sigh of relief at seeing his mate unharmed and flits to his mate making sure to not get to close to the others. His instincts scream that they are dangerous and that his mate will protect him. "Calm Edward, these are my friends Peter and his mate Charlotte Whitlock. They helped to stop and capture the Pixie. Peter, Char this is my mate Edward Cullen and the Coven he belongs to." The Major states calmly.

The Cullen's are more surprised that Alice is unconscious then the two new arrivals that shares last name with the Major. Edward takes the Majors hand, as he needs the connection as the fact that Alice is here is making him feel ill. "Hi." Is all he manages to press out as he's really uncomfortable with being so close to Alice, unconscious or not. "Nice to meet ya´ll." The male, Peter, says while dumping Alice on the ground. Charlotte only nods. "Its nice to meet you too but the circumstances could have been better." Carlisle responds for his coven. "True, and we will meet again but now we need to leave." Peter says before he and Charlotte nods to the Major and darts into the forest.

"Major, could you wake her up but ensure that she can't do anything?" Carlisle asks as he turns to the man he suddenly consciously realizes is his first son's mate. "Not a problem Coven leader." Is the answer and Alice eyes suddenly opens. Edward whimpers and presses closer to his mate seeking protection and comfort. That causes Alice to focus on them and her face twists into a scowl.

"Why did you attack me Alice? Do you have any idea of what you have done?" Carlisle asks the woman on the ground, after seeing his son's reaction his mind had been made up. "Because you would not take care of the weakling so I had to take things into my own hands to get the future I deserve. What did I do that's so bad?" She responds like they are talking about the weather. "Not even ten hours ago the Cullen coven was taken under the protection of Major Jasper Whitlock, the God of War and you ask why you attacking my mate is bad?" Esme asks while staring at Alice like she's stupid. But then again so is everyone else including Edward and the Major.

For several long minutes the silence is complete and then the proverbial light bulb goes off. "Oh, that is bad." Every vampire in the yard stares at her with incredulous expressions on their faces now. "How do you wish to handle this Major?" Rosalie asks to the surprise of the rest. "Normally I would just have killed her but she is a member of the Cullen Coven so I'll leave it to the Coven leader to decide on her punishment and offer my services if necessary." The Major says while stroking Edwards back with one hand and the other resting possessively on his hip.

Edward doesn't pay attention to anything else then the fact that his mate was holding him close and positioning them so that he was shielded from Alice by his mate's bigger body. "Thank you Major but your services wont be needed in dealing with her. Could you take my son away so that she wont be able to harm him in any way?" Carlisle asks while motioning for Emmett and Rosalie to restrain Alice. The Major does not respond verbally, he picks up Edward and darts into the forest behind the house. After five minutes Alice can move again or rather she would have been able to if Emmett and Rosalie was not holding her tight.

It does not even take him fifteen minutes to reach the clearing he found while on his way to Canada. Edward lifts his head from where he was hiding it in the Majors neck and relaxes when he sees that they are alone. "I'm sorry about how I acted at the house. I don't know why I'm so clingy." Edward says as he turns back to face the older vampire. He just smirks at him before putting him down and walking over to a rock and sitting down. And as soon as he's settled Edward curls up in his lap like a child. "There is nothing to apologize for. The mating bond is a very strong bond and it enhances the different aspects of the mates during the first days. For us it makes you more submissive and needy and me more dominant and protective. After the first year our instincts will settle down but we will be much more in tune with what the other needs and when it's needed. One thing that won't disappear is the fact that when you are afraid or in pain you will seek me out and curl up in my lap as you are doing now. It's instinctive for the submissive mate to be more needy physically, anytime we are in a strange or new area you will more than likely be glued to me for the first week." Jasper responds as the Major has retreated back into his mind. Edward smiles as he hears the slightly softer voice that signals that Jasper is there and not the other one he was starting to suspect was Major Whitlock. Did that mean the God of War was in there as well?

The fact that the mating bond is causing him to act like this does bother him a bit but then he's seen it happen to other members of his family and the first week was the hardest. "How did you knock her out like that? There was nothing in her mind until shortly before her eyes opened." He asks what's been bugging him since they returned with her. "It's something I found out during the war, it's basically an overload of emotions that causes the body to shut down until jolted awake by returning the normal amount of emotion." Jasper responds while stroking his fingers through the crazy hair on his mate's head. Edward sighs and cuddles closer to him, for the first time since he woke up as a vampire he feels safe and happy to be one.

Without talking anymore they sit and relax together and lets their bond settle between them, it will still be fluctuating but any time they can be together like this will cause it to stabilise more. Hearing the approach of two vampires Jasper nudges the younger looking vampire of his lap and stands in front of him. And Edward grabs the back of his coat as a reassurance.

Carlisle and Esme enter the clearing slowly and calmly to ensure they are not attacked, approaching a newly mated couple can be dangerous if you don't give them time to register and respond as they feel necessary. Seeing them stand facing their direction with Edward behind his mate and both looking alert but not threatened causes them to smile, their son has someone who will take care of him properly. "I must once again thank you for taking care of my family and most importantly my first son Major." Carlisle says as he sits down ten feet from where they are standing with Esme in his lap. Mirroring their actions Jasper responds as soon as Edwards comfortable. "Think nothing of it Doctor, I would have reacted the same way even if your first son was not my mate. Now that he is…" He lets the sentence trail of as everyone knows what he means. Rosalie and Emmett walk into the clearing not many minutes behind their parents, this time Jasper and Edward does not move, and mirrors the two other couples seating arrangement.

No one says anything as the peace of the clearing washes over them. This place is special and there is no need to sully it with talk of Alice. Everyone knows that they will have to discuss what has happened today but for now it's enough to spend time with their mates and family.

When the clock tells them they have been out there for eight hours they stand up and head towards the house. Jasper and Edward are curious what they did with the Pixie and in Edwards's case afraid and hurt. "Calm Darlin, I wont let her harm you and neither will your family." Jasper says while nuzzling his mate to help him calm down. They had stopped before the river so that Edward could gather himself and prepare for whatever is waiting for them in the house. Leaning against Jasper he lets the calm his mate naturally excludes envelop him before straightening up and standing slightly behind his older mate and grabbing his scarred hand. "I need the guarantee that she can't get to me as my instincts wants me to get as far away from her that I can. I don't know why!" He's frustrated and confused about his behaviour.

Jasper turns around fully and faces the younger vampire and strokes his cheek with the hand not being held by his mate. "Because you're inner vampire doesn't see her as family anymore but as a threat to be handled. Your inner vampire knows I'm the fighter out of us and leaves me to handle it. As a submissive if you are threatened you will automatically place me between yourself and the one who's threatened you. My job is to protect and care for you at all times and especially when you are feeling weak or in a situation that makes you uncomfortable. Can you tell me what your job is?" Jasper whispers the explanation ensuring the he and Edward are the only ones who can hear it. "Oh, I didn't think of it like that. My job is to stand by you in any situation and to ensure you don't let the Major/God of War loose without reason. To be there when you feel weak or just out of control." Edward replies in the same tone of voice. Feeling the pride radiating of his mate at his response makes him purr in happiness that his mate is proud of him. Jasper smiles softly before purring as well.

In the house Alice is sitting without legs on the floor, which is covered in plastic to avoid her venom from staining the nice flooring, to ensure she wont leave until allowed. The Cullen's takes the seats around her on the couches and leaves the armchair farthest away empty so that Jasper and Edward can sit there. It takes them ten minutes to join the rest and by then Alice is nearly foaming at the moth with anger. After they have seated themselves with the Major sitting on the armrest and leaning slightly in front of Edward Carlisle stands. "As you can see we have not come to an decision on how to punish Alice. We have several options but wishes to ask for your input as you are the ones she would have harmed the most had she succeeded." Carlisle resumes his seat next to Esme and leaves the floor open. Do you wish to handle her or shall I? The question is clear in Jasper's mind and Edward responds with a shake of his head and a felling of scared determination before he moves to stand.

Everyone is surprised that the Major allows it but then again if she tries anything it'll have to be mental and that he can't shield his mate from because of his gift, only handle the aftermath. "I have seen you as my sister and confidant since you joined our family and to repay our hospitality and friendship you try to take my mate from me and harms Carlisle when the only thing he's ever done is welcome you into our family. I will not harm you mentally or physically as you tried and did to do to us. I will instead take what matters most to you, the Cullen name. From this day on you will never be a Cullen again, you will have to find a new last name and it can not be in any way associated with my family. You will not have access to our houses, cars or money. That means you will have to find somewhere else to live." Edward is terrified but there are no traces of it in his voice or face, only determination.

You did good Darlin. Everyone thinks so The praise is followed by the feelings of his family hitting him thanks to his mate showing him through his gift. Pride, amazement and love are the dominant emotions aimed at Edward.

On the other hand Alice is subjected to anger, disgust and hate. Not even Esme feels any positive emotions towards her once daughter. Edward sits in the Majors lap and lays his head on the strong shoulder. He needs the comfort of being as close to his mate as he can be at the moment. "That is a punishment that I didn't think about but as my son said it's fitting. And I will enforce it, Alice you are herby banned from the Cullen family for all future. You have no rights to the name, money, houses or cars or anything else that comes with being a Cullen. Major can you spread the word of her being banished from our Coven?" Carlisle asks the newest member maybe not in name but in status. "It'll be my pleasure Coven leader but knowing Peter it's already being done. I'll call Aro however to make it legally binding in our world, I'll need you to be there as Coven leader to confirm it." Before Carlisle can respond there are a chirp signalling a new message on Jaspers phone.

_I've spread the word of Pixies banishment._

_The call will go well._

_Make sure she stays away from Italy._

_Unless she is called by the Brothers._

_-P_

Edward reads the message as well and turns curios eyes on the Major; he can see that Jasper is not there. Alice on the other hand is spitting mad and doesn't care either way what the message said that is until the Major turns to her. "Alice No-name you will not in any way, shape or form go to Volterra unless called by the Brothers and even then not without the Guard bringing you there. As soon as you are well enough to leave you will, wearing only the clothes on your back and what you can carry in a backpack. If you have a car here it will remain here as it was bought using Cullen money as was your clothes and jewellery." He states calmly while she freaks out. "WHAT! WHO DO YOU…" Her angry response is cut of when her back hits the wall hard enough to send fine cracks through it. A scarred hand is closed around her throat and the God of War is looking her in the eyes absolutely pissed off. "Who I am? I am the God of War and the protector of the Cullen Coven. I am also the mate of Edward Cullen first son of Coven leader Carlisle Cullen. By vampiric law I am a member of the Cullen Coven as a mate to one of the original members. You will do as I've told you or you will not leave at all but end up in ashes on the forest floor." The heavy accented silky voice and completely black eyes, including the whites, clue everyone in to the fact that something is wrong, except Edward it answered his question earlier without having to ask it. The God of War is here and he is so far beyond pissed is not funny. The cell Edward still holds chirps.

_He's reminding Pixie exactly who he is._

_He's in complete control._

_She'll leave walking on her own._

_-P_

The fact that Edward snorts causes everyone to look at him. "Alice seems to have forgotten who she is dealing with and that's what the God of War is doing, reminding her of who and what he is. She'll walk away under her own power." He tells the rest of his family. Pixie turns back to the vampire pinning her to the wall and sees the vicious smirk that causes her to see her own death at his hands. The next thing she is aware of is being dumped on the plastic covered floor again. And the Major is sitting in the armchair with Edward draped over him purring in an attempt to calm him even more as the God of War retreats. "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted I'll call Aro and inform him of the decision made here. Ladies if you could help the Pixie to start fusing before taking her from the house. Her behaviour does not warrant any generosity on our part, she'll only have the clothes on her back. Ensure you have removed her keys, cell and wallet as well. Coven leader come with us." He nudges Edward who stands up and then leads the way outside and far enough that they can't be overheard. Edward grabs his hand as they run and ponders the revelations of the day.

First is the fact that he found his mate in Major Jasper Whitlock, the second is the fact that his sister tried to steal him, the third is the fact that his Coven is under the protection of his mate, the fourth is the fact that said sister harmed his father and Coven leader and tried to run, sixth said sister was completely banished from the family for all time and finally the seventh and last is the fact that his mate has three different personalities running around in his head. It doesn't bother him all that much because no matter which personality is dominant they'll never harm him. He's so deep in thought that it hasn't registered that they have stopped. Darlin! Son! The mental yell from both older vampires causes him to snap back into reality, embarrassed. Before he can say anything he's pulled into what is becoming his favourite place to be, Jaspers side with one hand in his hair and the other on his hip.

"Speed dial three Edward." The Major tells his mate as he nuzzles his temple. It rings five times before it's answered.

*Aro speaking*

"Hello Aro. This is Major Whitlock and I am standing here with Carlisle Cullen and my mate Edward. We have some news that you and your Coven need to be aware of." The Major opens the conversation.

*Ah Major. You and young Edward are mates? How fabulous you have been searching for a long time both of you. Carlisle what is this news you are informing us of?* He's curious.

"Yes they are Aro. Now for the news we need to tell you, Alice Cullen is no more. She is Alice No-name now and banished for eternity from the Cullen Coven." Carlisle replies at the Majors nod.

*Oh that was unexpected. Why was she banished? * Aro is curious and it can clearly be heard in his voice. This time Edward replies from where he is standing against his mate.

"Because she tried to steal my mate and assaulted and harmed Carlisle. Then tried to act as if she had done nothing wrong."

*She tried WHAT! She assaulted Carlisle who took her in and gave her a family?* Aro sounds appalled and horrified.

"Exactly as my mate told you Aro. She tried to manipulate me into believing she was my mate and then tried to kill her Coven leader because he wouldn't bow to her whims more than likely." The Major responds. "The Major is correct about her reason for assaulting me. She did it when I told her to leave them alone before I would have her exiled to our cousins in Alaska until she learned how to behave with newly mated vampires." Carlisle explains what lead to her assaulting him.

*Very well. She is not welcome in Volterra if this is how she acts with a coven she's spent several decades with. I wish you well with your mate Major.* And with that Aro hangs up the phone. Leaving three surprised vampires.

Carlisle and Edward who are not so used to Aro being anything other than the Leader of the Volturi Coven are confused with how he acted on the phone. Jasper of course picks up on that as the Major returned to his place in his subconscious. "You noticed the difference in behaviour from him I take it. The reason for it is that he knows about my split in personalities and fears what will happen to him if he sets me of. He can handle Jasper and the Major but put him face to face with the God of War and he'll crumble in submission. He might be one of the oldest vampires in our world but the God of War is a force of nature when really angered." Jasper explains the reason for Aro´s friendly and accepting behaviour. "Is it really three different personalities or sides of one person?" Carlisle asks the thing that stood out to him as soon as he saw the difference in behaviour from his sons mate. "They are parts of what should have been one whole if not for how I ended up after being turned. They have different mannerisms, triggers and tones of voice. You may notice that my eyes are softer, my accent is slighter and my voice is more melodic now, that means I am the closest to how I was as a human. The heavier accent coupled with harder and colder voice and glittering cold black eyes means the Major is out. The last and most dangerous is when my accent is as deep as it can go, my voice is a silky purr and my whole eyes are black, then the God of War is out." Edward listens to the rumble in his mate's chest when he speaks and nearly misses Carlisle's thoughts. Will Edward be safe with someone who has two very violent personalities that can take over at any time? How will we protect him if he angers him enough to set lose the God of War? 

The shock and anger that suddenly radiates from his mate causes Jaspers head to snap towards the now black eyed vampire he's holding. "How Dare You Carlisle! You know as well as I do that he's my mate and will not hurt me unless I disobey him. No matter what he wont hurt me more than I can handle. You know that same sex parings are rare but not unheard of and they may be more violent than the traditional pairing during the first year. Because they need to settle who is dominant and who is submissive. As does normal mates but then it's easy as the female is submissive to the male by nature." At the end he is practically snarling at the man who has been his guide into immortality.

Jasper lets Edward handle the things that set him of, as this is his father figure. But the implication that he would hurt Edward if he lost control of the God of War causes his lips to pull back from his teeth in a silent snarl. And causes the Major and God to focus on what's happening in front of them. Carlisle has the decency to be embarrassed by what he insinuated as he knows the facts Edward pointed out already.

But he's still not convinced. "I know the Major and Jasper wont hurt you but I worry as the God of War is as he himself confessed a force of nature." He tells the two vampires in front of him. "Because I'm mated to him as well as I am the Major and Jasper!" Edward tells him on a sigh. None of them notices Jasper retreat to let the God of War out. "But you cant conf..." Carlisle starts but is cut of by a heavy accented silky voice. "But I can." Edwards's eyes snap up towards his face and the completely black eyes of the God of War meets his. Carlisle on the other hand takes a step back and bares his neck in submission without conscious thought. "I may be the most violent of us three but I am not an mindless animal as I am the one who lived through the fighting parts of the wars, the Major was the one in camp and training and Jasper only surfaced with Peter and Char after we left the south. Jasper is the vampire I would have been if not in the south." With that said he retreats back and the Major takes his place. "You will remember Coven leader there is a good reason why vampires fear me, I carry the marks on my body and will to my death." He retreats as well leaving Jasper to finish the point they were making. "We are three separate entities in on body Doctor but we are still the same vampire and that means Edward is OUR mate, the only harm that will come to him is if he disobeys or ends up hurt by being stupid." Jasper then waits for Carlisle's response, Edward is happy and comfortable and a bit aroused.

The silence stretches between them and Edward can hear the internal debate in his Sire. For once it doesn't matter to him as he has made his choice and the choice is his mate. Will Edward leave with him if it comes to that? Hell yes I would! What will the others say when they find out about the split personalities? Nothing as it does not concern them! He's a monster by his own words so why did my pure son end up being his mate? Becuse I´m pure! Shouldn't it be some scarred ex-soldier like himself? I´ll kill anyone that tries to take my mate from me, even you Carlisle! And the fact that he said he would punish him that's not civilized behaviour! "That's enough!" Jasper half yells at Carlisle as he can feel Edwards's emotions turning depressed, insecure and unworthy. "I do not know what you are thinking but I will not allow you to harm or make my mate feel unworthy. You have been informed of the situation as it is and I had no obligation to do it, the only one I have any obligation towards is Edward." With that he sweeps the younger man into his arms and leaves the head of the Cullen Coven standing alone. Reaching the house Esme directs him to Edwards's room as he has shut down completely by this time.

Settling on the couch he wraps himself around his younger mate and starts to purr softly. He knows it will take time for him to snap out of it but then again they have as much time as they want. Two hours later he can hear Carlisle enter the house and tightens his grip on Edward and lets the Major out in case of trouble. "Carlisle Cullen! What the fuck did you do to our son! He was catatonic when brought here by his mate and still is. You will explain why the hell you did what ever you did NOW!" Both Esme and Rosalie snarl the last part. Emmett on the other hand takes up position on the stairs to stop any attempts to go upstairs by Carlisle. Edward may be older in vampiric years but in human years he's younger than Emmett and that shows at the moment.

"Because his mate has three different personalities running around in his head! There is Jasper, the Southern Gentleman, the Major, the vicious one and not to forget the God of War, the lethal killer. And you think I'm happy that my first son is mated to something like that! Do you have any idea of what that thing is capable of doing? He doesn't fit in with us." After Carlisle finishes his explanation everyone in the house waits with bated breath for the ladies reaction.

Esme and Rosalie just turn there back on him and heads upstairs to the bedrooms. Esme goes to Edwards to see how hearing what Carlisle said affected her son. Emmett stares at the man he considers to be his father before walking slowly towards him. "I can't believe what just came out of your mouth. They are mates and that is the end of the discussion. How would you react if someone said you were to old and meek to be Esme´s mate? Would it not send you into your mind to protect yourself?" He asks calmly and quietly when standing practically chest-to-chest with the shorter vampire. "No one would say something like that! She is my true mate. Yes, I would retreat like that." He answers while looking confused. "Then why the hell did you just treat my brother like that? His true mate may have three different personalities but that does not change the fact he's the only one for Edward and will always be! He is currently completely catatonic and doesn't even react to his own mate!" Emmett snarls the last part before following his mate upstairs into their bedroom.

Knocking softly on the door to her first son's room she waits for permission to enter. Because she knows that Jasper is not there and she'll be face to face with either the Major or God of War. After being allowed inside she can't stop the gasp that slips out or the pain from showing. Her son is almost completely gone into catatonia and only his mate is keeping a part of him here, the hand clutched in the black shirt covering his mate's non-beating heart tells her this. When the tortured eyes of his mate turns to her she can't keep standing, they are nearly as dim as her sons. "What's happening?" She whimpers out and the next moment Emmett and Rosalie join her. "I've never seen it happen. But there are rumours, rumours of mates being denied by the Coven bound ones leader. The Coven bound one will go catatonic and the non-Coven mate will eventually fade into a death like state, the merciful thing to do for the non-Coven mate is to kill them as they will never wake from that if it progresses for more than a week." There are no traces of lie in his voice and it grows weaker by the second. "It depends on how deep the Coven bound mate is in catatonia and when they wake if the non-Coven mate can be saved." His voice fades completely and his eyes empty on life as his body goes limp. For all purposes Major Jasper Whitlock is dead.

Esme grabs a blanket and covers them even if they don't need it some human comforts can feel good to vampires in need. "Rose I need you to bring back blood, as much as you can. Emmett escort Carlisle to the Denali's. He has done enough harm to them as it is. Until we know either way he's not welcome here. Tell Eleazar to se what he can find out or knows about this phenomenon. I'll get a bed set up in here and make them comfortable. Move it!" Both younger vampires blurs into action at their mothers yell. Rose grabs as many bottles she can find before darting out through the backdoor. Emmett goes down stairs and hauls the still frozen form in the living room onto his shoulder before heading towards Alaska and their sister Coven. The whole way praying to any God that will listen to a vampire for his brother and brothers mate. Carlisle on the other hand can't understand what is happening when he wakes up from the stupor his son's words put him in. "Emmett what's going on?" As soon as he opens his mouth he ends up dumped on the ground and for the first time he fears one of his own children as he sees the look on the much larger vampire. "We are going to the Denali's where you will stay until Esme calls you back. You will not ask anything until we reach them as there are not much time." And with that he hauls Carlisle of his ass and forces him to run.

Blurring into the garage Esme grabs on of the spare frames and a moment later returns for the mattress. While setting them up she can here Rose coming and going from the kitchen, delivering the blood they'll need. Grabbing black and silver bedding she blurs back into the bedroom and finishes making the bed and not much later Rose joins her. They turn to the two unresponsive vampires and carefully tries to separate them. They manage to get Edward away but can't loosen his grip on Jaspers shirt so while Esme is holding Edward Rose carefully picks up Jasper. They manage to situate them on the bed as they were lying on the couch and then cover them again. The only thing the can do for now is to wait for Eleazar to call.

The last thing Edward was aware of was being put down on the couch in his room and his mate wrapping himself around him while purring softly. Everything since then is black except for some snippets here and there. "It's been two days." "…. don't give up…" "He said a week!" "And Eleazar said the same" It's Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Where was Jasper? Where was Carlisle? "…lose them?" The sadness in Esme´s voice pierces through the darkness surrounding him a bit. "Yes, I fear we will." Rosalie answers sadly. "And everything is Carlisle's fault. He really needs to get over himself." Emmett states in a voice that are to soft and to sad to belong to his big bear of a brother. "Yes, the Doctor needs to get over himself. He's our Brother, Sire, Father and Commander. We will take revenge on the one who caused his death." The smooth but deadly female voice had a heavy tinge of southern drawl. "I told you we would meet again." That voice he recognized as Peter, that means the female is his mate Charlotte. But who are they… No! They can't be talking about Jasper. He opens his eyes for the first time in five days. The first thing that hits are how thirsty he is and the second that Jasper is lying beside him but there are no thoughts, no natural calm coming from him only a cold so deep it's freezing even to a vampire.

Next thing that happens is that a bottle is showed into his hand and he empties it before registering the taste. The next ten bottles are practically swallowed whole before he really starts registering things around him. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are standing in front of him and Peter and Charlotte are sitting behind Jasper with a hand resting on him. The one thing all of them have in common is the black eyes and extreme worry that can be felt without being an empath. That reminds him of his mate. Putting his hand on him he nearly recoils when he registers exactly how cold he is. "What's wrong with him?" It's more a whimper than a demand but everyone responds as if it was. Esme answers by replaying the last five days for him starting with her discovery of them in his room and ending with him waking up.

Everything slams to a halt for him when he realizes that this is in part his fault. "Stop thinking like that! It's not your fault that your Coven leader knows shit about being a vampire or mating. It can be reversed as it is now; the fact that he has three personalities running around in his head helps him fight it. The thing is he needs blood, human blood to be strong enough to come back. And your Coven leader wont allow it to be brought into the house or him moved." Peter responds when Edward is about to freak out. "Where is he?" He asks Esme as something he once heard during his rebellious phase hits him. "Denali, I sent him there and have not called him back." She replies. "Good, because if the Coven leader is absent more than four days in a row the second oldest takes command of the Coven. And the second oldest in the Cullen coven is me. Or rather my mate but he's out of commission. We can't hunt here in Forks, as that will be a breach of our treaty, the only way is Canada." He's about to continue before Peter cuts him of. "That's good but none of you will be coming with us. No, Edward don't argue with me. You may be his mate but you are not his claimed mate yet. When you are you will be a Whitlock and part of our Coven. I'm the second in the Whitlock Coven and I decide who will be joining us. If you would release his shirt we can leave and get him feed. We'll come back as soon as it's safe to do so." Peter calmly informs him before lifting Jasper as soon as Edward lets go and moving towards the open window with Charlotte following him. They disappear into the dark forest behind the house. "Edward you need to change your clothes and a shower might help you relax a bit until they come back." Esme tells her trembling and whimpering son whose eyes are locked on the forest.

He follows when she pulls him into the bathroom and finally snaps out of his worry enough to realize that he's wearing the same clothes he wore the first day he met his mate. Destroying the clothes while ripping them of he steps into the shower and lets the warm water hit him. Not that it matters if it's boiling as the only thing he can feel is the cold radiating from his mates body. Getting out he dries of before wrapping the towel around his waist to pick out clothes. Only when he exits the bathroom does he realize that the couch is gone and a bed is standing in the middle of his room. Picking out clothes he gets dressed and sits on the bed facing the window hugging the pillow that smells like his mate.

After two hours he starts whimpering unconsciously as the fear that it was to late hit him. The pillow is the only connection he has to his mate and it's not enough. Curling up on the bed around the pillow the whimpers start turn into soft keening. The only thought running through his mind is the fact that his mate is not with him when he needs him. A series of soft thumps and a feeling of calm cause him to bolt upright with a whimper. Standing in front of his open window with glowing red eyes is Jasper, Peter and Charlotte the latter two slips out without being noticed.

Gliding towards the bed Jasper frowns as he notices the extreme circles around his eyes and that he's radiating fatigue, heartbreak, guilt, pain, worry, fear, need and sorrow in a never-ending cycle. "Darlin calm down. We're both okay and here. And it's not your fault that this happened its Carlisle's. It's ok Darlin." And with that he reaches the bed and sits down next to the obviously starving vampire. "Jasper?" Edward slowly reaches out and touches the older vampire on the cheek. The cold is gone and he is the same temperature he usually is. And that's what it takes for him to launch himself at his mate with a whimper. Ending up on his back Jasper clutches Edward just as tight as the younger is clinging to him. "I thought it was to late. I can't… Never ever leave me like that!" Edward whimpers into his mate's chest as one hand moves around his waist to grip the black coat he's still wearing.

Jasper moves one of his hands to Edwards's neck and the other to his hip before starting to purr. That causes the younger vampire to melt against him and settle down completely as vampires only purrs for their mate. "You need to hunt Darlin. You're still very weak." He murmurs into the bronze hair. "No!" The fear exploding from him would have sent Jasper to his knees had he been standing. Next there are loneliness and heartbreak. Luckily Jasper knows what the younger vampire is afraid of. "Darlin I never said you would be going alone. There is no way in hell you will leave the house alone for a very long time." Edwards still black eyes peek up at him from where he is hiding his face, hope warring with embarrassment in his emotions. "I thought you meant I would go alone. And that you would disappear while I was gone." The soft words are filled with insecurity and shame. "I would never do that to you Darlin. And there is no wrong with feeling insecure, our bond has taken a serious hit and unfortunately you as the submissive will feel it the hardest. Come, let's get you fed and see how you are feeling then." He says as he moves the teenager off him so that he can get up but keeping his arm around the lean waist of his mate with his hand on his hip. Its lucky that he did as Edwards legs gives out as soon as they stand up. He whimpers as Jasper swings him into his arms. He's mortified but also happy as his mate surrounds him. "It's ok Darlin. This is a side effect of being starved. As soon as you've eaten enough it will go away." He jumps out through the window smoothly and darts into the forest.

He can feel Edwards thirst suddenly flare up and moments later a scent hits his nose. Without being asked he modifies his course to intercept it. A mountain lion is what he sees and Edward is drooling venom by now. Putting the weak vampire down quietly he darts around the big cat and grabs it snapping its back while keeping it alive. Giving the paralysed cat to his mate he watches Edward feed from a safe distance. Catching the scent of anther mountain lion he slips away and returns with it as Edward puts the first down. The younger looks confused for a second then devours it as well. Standing he buries the carcases before casting a pleading look towards his mate. Jasper smirks before motions for him to lead the way. They dart into the darkness.

An hour later they are lying in the same clearing they were alone the first day they met. Jasper lying on his back with Edwards's head, arm and leg sprawled over him. "What's a claimed mate? Peter mentioned that I wasn't your claimed mate yet." Edward asks quietly. "That Darlin is what it sounds like, a mate that has been claimed. The claiming is when the mating is consummated. Why do you ask?" The soft accented voice replies. "Because he said that until that happens he has the right to decide what to do to help you. And that I was only a Cullen and not a Whitlock." He murmurs his answer. "It may not be the answer you want but it's true. Until the claim is done you are a Cullen and that means you can't decide for me, as I'm a Coven leader in my own right. As you are the submissive you have a choice to make, remain with your Coven and keep the Cullen name or leave the Cullen Coven as an official member thus retaking first your own name and then mine as is proper. As an official Whitlock and my mate you have the right to decide what is best for me but Peter will always be the second in command as he's the second oldest." The words are spoken softly but steadily.

They lapse into silence as the night turns to day and a rare sunny day is revealed. None of them move as the sun hits then until Edward realizes it's Monday. "We have to go to the house, I have sch…" A finger stops him, a sparkling finger attached to a sparkling hand. If he could blush he would. Settling down again he remembers the good times spent with Alice and his family. But then again he nearly lost his mate to actions taken by Alice and Carlisle and the memories are not as good with that in mind. "Would you tell me about yourself? I know the rumours about you but they are just that, rumours." He asks quietly. "How about I let you see it instead. I really don't like to talk about it." The voice is still soft but something tells Edward that if he looks up the eyes would be the God of War and not Jasper. "Of course, I'm sorry but." He trails of at the end. "You want to know about your mate as is natural." The soft amusement and affection he feels from his older mate is enough to calm him. I was born in Texas in 1843 and when the Civil War hit I lied about my age and enlisted. I climbed the ranks really quick and ended up becoming the youngest Major ever. Then one night while helping evacuate a city I met three beautiful women and as a properly raised Southern Gentleman I asked if I could help them. They declined before the middle one bit me. Three days of pure hell later I woke up as a vampire and the one who bit me introduced herself as Maria and her sisters as Lucy and Nettie… It takes them several hours to work through his memories as Edward has a lot of questions. "And that is the story behind Major Jasper Whitlock, the God of War. Now what of your story Edward?" The voice is neither soft nor harsh but somewhere in between.

"Mine is much shorter and not as violent. I was born Edward Anthony Masen 1901 in Boston and when I was seventeen the Spanish Influenza hit. My father passed first and then my mother after begging Carlisle, who was our Doctor, to help me in any way possible. After my newborn phase I stayed with Carlisle until Esme joined us. I broke away from Carlisle and fed on humans before going back to him and Esme as I was lonely and I couldn't stand feeding on humans anymore. After that I've spent the rest of my time with the family, hunting and school." He doesn't like how pathetic his story sounds when compared to his mates.

After lapsing into silence again they are roused by Jaspers phone ringing. And it's an unknown number.

"Hello?"

*Hello Major* The voice on the other end has a heavy Mexican/Spanish accent and causes Jasper to retreat and the Major to come out. Shoving Edward away he stands up and starts pacing.

"Maria, how did you get access to an cell phone?" His voice is cold and detached. Edward stiffens as he realizes who the woman is. Then he slips up next to his mate and wraps his arms around his waist while leaning his head against his chest. Peter and Charlotte ghosts into the clearing followed by Esme. Rosalie and Emmett.

*A fairytale creature showed me. Naughty Major not informing me so that I can have First Night rights to the little virgin.* She taunts and threatens. This causes the God to come out with a vengeance.

"So, the little bitch thought that you could intimidate me into abandoning my mate. It's you who are forgetting Maria, the Volturi are only leaving you alone because of me. You are my Sire after all. One word and the Volturi extermination squad lead by Caius will be on your ass so fast you wont know what hit you. So be a dear and kill of the little bitch or put her in the pits with a couple of horny newborns. That is still your favoured way of punishing mouthy females isn't is?" His voice is sugar sweet but dripping with sarcasm. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are looking ill but there is no sympathy coming from them, Peter and Charlotte just looks bored and Edward is busy keeping his mate calm.

*Very well Major if that's how it is then ill take my leave.* She hangs up and everyone lets out the breaths they had been holding.

"We need to take both of them out now. If we leave the to conspire we will be exposed." Peter says while walking forward with Char leaning against him. "I know Captain. Send out the call to arms. A week and then we meet at the old staging area, call in anyone you think might be needed including the Volturi." The Major orders, as he's the tactical planner. Hundreds of different plans are running through his mind and the majority are rejected. "Understood, what of your mate and his Coven? They will not be safe in the company we will keep until the threat has been neutralised. The best thing to do is to send them somewhere safe. We need the Major and the God focused and that can't happen if Jasper is worrying about the boy." Char says calmly. "I know. Captain does you…" He asks Peter without looking at him. "If it would cause Jasper to fade away as he did during the Wars then yes." Good. Char you are to escort my mate and his Coven to Alaska and after picking up the remaining member and sister Coven retreat to our Haven. Several members of the old guard will be sent to help you." He orders the petite female before untangling Edwards's arms around his waist.

We need to have you safe Darlin if this is going to work. As they said Jasper needs to disappear and as long as we worry about you he can't fade into the recesses of our mind. Please don't argue. The soft voice tells him that it is Jasper asking. "I won´t if you promise to claim me as soon as this is resolved. And leave something with your scent with me." Edward responds to the soft plea with the truth of his feelings. We swear it Darlin. A mix of soft, harsh and silky tells him that all three pledges to him. The next thing he knows Jasper´s coat is wrapped around him and he is in the clearing with only Char and his family.

They reach Alaska six hours later as they had to return to Forks so that Esme could call the hospital and school and inform them of the family emergency that had come up and that she didn't know when they would be back at this moment. Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Irina was out hunting along with Carlisle leaving Tanya the only one at home much to Edwards disgust. Luckily Charlotte was not in the mood for some trollop pawing her brother's mate. When the Denali's and Carlisle return she is still hiding in a corner as far away from Char she can get. "We are leaving now, the situation will be explained as we reach our destination." Char states before heading outside again, followed by Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett. The other takes longer but finally follows. "You can hunt on the way if necessary but will not be leaving the group alone for anything. She instructs the newcomers, as the others already know.

Ten hours later they stop shortly to allow the vegetarians that haven't hunted to hunt. That leaves Char with the Denali's and Carlisle. "Why are you travelling with my family Charlotte? Where is Peter and Jasper? Why is Edward wearing Jaspers coat?" Carlisle asks to break the silence. "They are taking care of the Pixie and a Bitch to keep the vampire world and most importantly his mate safe. I have been left in charge of protecting my brother's mate and you by extension. The reason for that is private between my brother and his mate. That's all you need to know now." She turns to scanning the surroundings again. Not ten minuets they ones hunting are back. Then they start running again. This pattern is followed during the next three days before they enter an enclosed pasture. Then Char relaxes and slows to a walk. "Charlotte why are we walking?" Esme asks the question everyone wants to know the answer to. "Because this is the Majors house, no one enters his land without permission from him or my mate. And now his mate as well." Char responds while walking calmly forward leaving several awestruck vampires behind her. Including her brother's mate.

After settling in when they reach the main house Edward calls Char into the two-story library. "Char this is his childhood home. He grew up here. Why did you bring us here?" He asks the woman he's sure is not Charlotte Whitlock. "Because she Mistress ordered her. Didn't she Mikaela." The cold female voice is exactly the same as the woman in front of them only it's coming from above them. Looking up they all freeze as the spot the three vampires. Standing leaning against the railing is the Major, Peter and Char, the real one this time. The impostor tries to flee but is taken down by the real Char. "Kate if you would touch the fake one for a minute." The Major requests as he descends the stairs with Peter at his shoulder. When Kate does it a completely different woman emerges. Peter and Char take her outside to interrogate her and find out exactly what Maria is planning. Edward goes to him immediately as he needs the comfort of being with his mate.

Sending him a slight dose of accusation coupled with love and pride he tells him that he was aware of them flushing out the fake by using him and his family. But also that he is not angry about it. We knew she was not Char but needed to find the real one. No matter what we had done she would have led you here, as Maria and Pixie wants you here. Unfortunately for them we have a lot of allies waiting for the order to strike. He nods but sends curiosity to ask the next question that pops up. We have been planning this before we found you; the only reason we did not strike earlier was because we needed Pixie to find you. He sends a wave of remorse at that. Calm Darlin, we knew it would be necessary to delay the strike for more than you. What happened to Char and us was necessary in the long run. That causes Edward to look at him like he's crazy, causing his mate to smirk at him. If you wish to postpone your claming say it. The wave of denial, horror, longing and arousal causes him to smile at the embarrassed look on Edwards face. We got that loud and clear! With a last smirk the Major strides out of the room with Edward rushing to catch up; he's missed the calm around his mate like crazy.

"It's as we suspected. She and Pixie have been planning this for at least ten years maybe more. For some reason they want your mate as well as you." Peter rapports as they near him, he's waiting in the field closest to the house but out of hearing range. "To control us both. We have very useful gifts if you want to rule the world." The Major states as they enter the last fenced in field; Char is standing with the impostor in pieces at her feet.

Pulling out a lighter the Major strides forward and hands it to Char before returning to Edward and pulling him into his arms. Edward immediately cuddles close and breaths in the scent of his mate. It's a heady mix of spices and fresh cut grass. His coat smells like him but nothing like his skin. With a whoosh the pieces light up and they return to the house to finish the last parts of the plan.

Jasper thought he left the chaos that was newborns behind a decade ago but it seems that he can't get away from them. The strike against Maria and the Pixie went according to plan until at least two hundred newborns came out of nowhere. Luckily he, Peter, Char and the old guard had trained their allies in handling newborns. Not to mention these were untrained and more than likely only created to use as a last resort. Tearing through another two newborns he tosses their remains in one of the multiple fires burning all over the battlefield. Another one latches her mouth onto his upper arm before he can remove her head. Another scar to the several hundred he already has. Then he stops thinking altogether and focuses on getting out alive.

Six hours later the Pixie is being torn apart while Maria is being introduced to Jane's gift repeatedly. Edward, the Cullen's and Denali's are in Volterra until the threat is taken care of. Peter and Char are standing by his shoulders and they are feeling the same mix of emotions that the majority of old guard members are feeling. Hope for a peaceful future, relief that they are alive, sad for the ones killed in this last fight of the South, longing for mates and Covens left behind for protection and elation that they wont have too look over their shoulder all the time.

Returning to his house he grabs his cell and calls the one number that matters now, Edwards. It rings one time before it's answered and his mate calls for him desperately.

*Major? * The panic is clear, as there is no response for a moment.

"I'm here Darlin. Tired and with at least a dozen or more scars but I'm here. You can come home, it's safe." Jasper responds to his mate instead of the Major or the God of War. He's spoken with them since the clearing six moths ago.

*Jasper? * Edwards voice actually cracks as it registers which of his mate's personalities he talking to.  
"Yes, Darlin it is. There are some losses on our side but none that you know personally. Peter and Char are currently screwing each other brains out upstairs and so are a lot of the one's who has their mate here. I miss you. When will you come?" The annoyance is clear in his voice when speaking about everyone having sex around him. But also the love when mentioning Peter and Char.

*I'm sorry that they died but happy that no one I knew died. That must be horrible for you. I miss you too. We'll be on the next flight to Houston that will land at night. Esme says it'll be two days before we are in the States again. I'm so glad that you are back, I like the other two just as much but they scare the hell out of Carlisle. * Edward replies while finally fully relaxing, as Jasper would not be speaking to him if there were any danger left.

"Ok, I'll see you at the airport then. Yes, it is horrible because you are not here." He smirks as he hears his virgin mate sputter when the meaning of his words hits him.

*Jasper! * He half growls/half moans in response to the images popping up in his mind.

"Sorry Darlin. Couldn't resist. I love you. See you in two days." He coos the last part as it always causes Edward to turn into mush.

*And I you. See you then. *

Two days later Jasper is standing alone in the airport while waiting for his mate and his Coven. Finally they announce that the flight has landed and the passengers will debark the plane. It does not take them long as the flight was nearly empty and soon he can see Esme and Rosalie followed by Edward and Emmett and lastly Carlisle, seems Esme is still holding a grudge. Elezar and Carmen are leading the Denali's followed by Tanya who is followed by Irina and her mate Laurent, Kate and her mate Garrett and the two members of the old guard assigned to them James and Victoria, a mated couple.

Darlin look to your left. Edwards head snaps up and he follows the direction given. Leaning against the wall in tight jeans, black shirt, boots and hat is Jasper. Edward moves as fast as he while still acting human to his mate, completely ignoring everyone in the airport he grabs his mates face and kisses him hard before crushing himself into his body with his head leaning against his shoulder. Jasper responds with a soft smile before moving one hand to his mate's hip and the other to his neck while Edwards's hands slide around his waist. They stand together for several minutes as their family surrounds them. They are home and both are where they belong, in each other's arms.

End Note: This is the end of A Soldier's New Path but not the end of Jaspers and Edwards story or relationship. Sorry for any obvious mistakes but I´ve read it through at least four times and can´t find any more.


End file.
